Driver assistance systems for vehicles are known per se. Known driver assistance systems usually include a distance sensor for measuring a distance between the vehicle and other vehicles in the surroundings or in the proximity of the vehicle. Depending on the corresponding distance between the vehicle and the other vehicles, a warning signal is output to the driver, for example. It may also be provided that the vehicle is braked autonomously to avoid a possible collision.
In particular at intersections having multiple intersecting lanes, traffic signs, light signal systems, and multiple vehicles turning in different directions, the known driver assistance systems may generally not be used. One reason for that is, in particular, that the known driver assistance systems are usually able to detect only a few vehicles at the same time and do not have any knowledge of traffic rules which a driver of the vehicle has to comply with when participating in traffic. Such an intersection situation is therefore too complex.